Not Only You
by Ice-cy
Summary: Ia merasa hanya dirinya yang merasakan perasaan ini. Menyakitkan. - Sekarang ia harus menebus kesalahannya, yang telah lengah dan tercuri kesempatannya. - Oh, bagus. Semuanya kini telah ia ketahui. / Itachi x femDeidara/ Judul nggak nyambung sepertinya .


**Gomenasai **is Ice's  
**Naruto **is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

**Warning**: _common idea, miss typo and typos, OOC  
_**Pairs**: Itachi x **fem**Deidara, slight SasoDei

.

.

.

Kelas tampak begitu tenang. Semua mahasiswa yang ada di kelas, memperhatikan setiap penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh dosen mereka di depan. Materi tentang sejarah sebenarnya bukanlah materi yang menyenangkan untuk disimak, menurut mereka. Namun karisma dosen yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang ada di depan mereka, dan cara dia menyampaikan pelajaran, memberikan pesona tersendiri dan membuat sejarah menjadi mata kuliah yang menarik.

Meski semuanya memperhatikan pelajarannya, namun tak sedikit juga yang memperhatikan dengan sedikit mencuri pandang karena terpesona oleh penampilan dosennya.

"Jadi, demikianlah bagaimana sebuah piramida menjadi simbol di Mesir." Sebuah kalimat panjang itu menjadi penutup perjumpaan mereka kali ini. Setelahnya, ia menanyakan tentang hal yang belum dimengerti, dan dijawab oleh pernyataan paham semuanya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang ditanyakan. Sampai bertemu pertemuan selanjutnya." Dengan gaya khas _cool_-nya, ia mulai merapikan buku-bukunya untuk dibawa kembali ke kantor, membiarkan satu per satu muridnya meninggalkan ruangan.

"_Sensei– _" Sebuah teguran kecil membuat sang _Sensei _mendongak, dan mendapati seorang gadis bersurai _blonde_ tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Oh, kau, Uzumaki-_san_. Ada apa?" Tanyanya yang kini sudah selesai dengan buku-bukunya.

"_Ano– sensei,_ ada yang kurang jelas dan ingin aku tanyakan."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, pergilah ke kantorku pukul dua. Maaf aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang."

"_Hai', sensei._"

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu ruangannya membuat sang pemilik ruangan mendongak, dan mempersilahkan masuk tamu yang datang. Begitu pintu dibuka, yang nampak adalah sosok gadis yang tadi menghampirinya di kelas.

"Uzumaki-_san. _Masuklah."

Gadis _blonde_ itu memasuki ruangan, menutup pintu, dan berjalan perlahan mendekati _sensei-_nya yang menghentikan pekerjaanya dan beranjak dari tempat untuk menghampiri tamunya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"_Aitakatta..._" Ucapnya lirih sembari tertunduk malu, menyembunyikan semburat merah menyapa wajahnya.

"Sepertinya itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan." Jawab _sensei-_nya cuek sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran meja. Ia menyeringai tipis.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Itachi!" Gadis itu tiba-tiba berseru kesal, membuat seringaian pemuda bernama Itachi di depannya semakin tajam.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-_san_?" Tanya Itachi padanya. Ia lalu mendongak ke arah Itachi, dan melemparkan sebuah pandangan tajam, pandangan kesal.

"Apa kau sama sekali tak merindukanku, Itachi? Seminggu kau pergi, apa kau tak merasakannya sedikitpun? Kau bahkan sama sekali tak menghubungiku selama kau pergi." Protesnya.

Saat hendak membuka suara menjawab protes itu, telefonnya berbunyi. Takut itu adalah penggilan penting, ia lebih memilih meladeni benda komunikasi itu.

"Oh, Sarutobi-_sama. _Ada apa?"

"Baiklah, saya ke sana sekarang juga."

Diletakannya kembali gagang telefon dan beranjak.

"Kau mau ke mana, Itachi?"

"Sarutobi-_sama _memanggilku karena ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan."

"Ita...chi..."

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan lupa kau kunci pintunya selama aku pergi."

Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Itachi-nya meninggalkannya lagi. Ia benar-benar merindukan pria itu, namun sepertinya ia sangat tak peduli. Setelah pergi selama satu minggu untuk sebuah penelitian di luar negeri, ia hanya menerima sebuah pesan pendek yang menyampaikan kalau ia sudah kembali. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehadiran Itachi menjenguknya atau mendatanginya ke rumah.

"Itachi... _baka! _Aku membencimu!" Ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan, tak mematuhi perintah yang tadi Itachi katakan.

Deidara, nama gadis itu, berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia sama sekali tak mengucapkan salam selamat datang, ataupun membalas sapaan adiknya yang tengah menonton teve di ruang tengah. Ia berlari ke kamarnya, mengunci ruangan itu, dan melepaskan tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Suara sesenggukan tangis memenuhi ruangannya. Beruntung suara itu tak sampai terdengar ke luar, jika tidak maka seisi rumah akan memenuhi kamarnya. Deidara melirik ke samping, ke arah sebuah foto berbingkai warna perak, menghiasi selembar foto yang menjadi saksi kebahagiannya. Di dalam foto itu, seorang gadis manis, yang tak lain adalah deidara, tengah tersenyum bahagia dalam rengkuhan seorang pria yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis berbalut gaun pengantin berwarna gading di sampingnya. Gadis manis itu tersenyum bahagia, begitu pula pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, meskipun hanya sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Cih!" Ia mengambil foto itu, dan melemparkannya hingga menabrak tembok. Kaca itu pecah tak berbentuk, dan bingkai cantik foto mereka patah. Deidara menatap nanar selembar foto itu. Namun detik kemudian ia tak menggubrisnya dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"_Nee-san... nee-san..._" Deidara mendongak mendengar sapaan yang ia tahu diarahkan untuknya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Deidara tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Itachi-_nii_ mencarimu. Ia menunggumu di bawah. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan."

"Katakan saja aku tidur, Naruto."

"Baiklah. Tapi bisakah aku masuk? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Katakan saja."

"Ayolah, _nee-san. _Buka sebentar pintunya."

"Baiklah, tunggu." Jawab deidara yang kini sibuk mengusap air matanya, lalu bercermin untuk memastikan matanya tak terlihat sembab, walaupun itu mustahil.

Klik!

"Ada apa Na- kau?"

Bukan adik lelakinya yang ada di depan pintu, melainkan sesosok pria yang membuatnya kesal.

"Ada apa kau kemari, heh?" Deidara berujar ketus.

Tak menjawabnya, Itachi langsung melenggang masuk ke kamar Deidara, dan mengunci pintu yang ada di belakangnya. Deidara masih menatapa tak suka pada pemuda yang terus mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan sepasang obsidian yang menawan itu. Namun karena pemuda yang ada di depannya tak kunjung membuaka suara, ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah meninggalkan Itachi. Sayangnya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena kini tubuh mungilnya sudah ada di rengkuhan sepasang tangan kekar milik Itachi. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, menghempaskan gadis itu sedikit kasar. Untung saja tempat tidur ber-_cover_ warna biru itu adalah tempat tidur yang empuk.

"Apa-apaan kau-" Protesnya terputus begitu ia sadar kini dirinya sudah ada di bawah pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Minggir!"

"Tidak akan." Akhirnya Itachi membuka suara yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha brengsek!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku ingin menyentuh istriku ini, hm?"

"Aku tak akan mau!" Deidara kini sudah kesal. Ia merasa diperlakukan seenaknya oleh sulung Uchiha yang ada di depannya.

Itachi melirik ke samping, dan mendapati foto mereka tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, di tengah pecahan kaca, "Kenapa kau membuang foto itu?"

Deidara memalingkan wajahnya ke samping menghindari Itachi, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kau sudah tak suka lagi padaku?" Tanya Itachi yang sukses mendapat sebuah deathglare manis dari Deidara.

Namun, tatapan tajam itu lambat laun melunak, tergantikan dengan tatapan sakit yang dihiasi genangan cairan bening yang menumpuk di sudut mata Deidara dan mengalir ke samping.

"Kalau aku tak suka padamu, aku tak akan pernah menunggumu, Itachi. Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Selama kau pergi, kau hanya sesekali memberiku kabar. Setelah kau pulang pun, kau hanya memberitahuku kalau kau pulang. Sama sekali tak mengatakan kau rindu atau ingin bertemu denganku. Lalu yang paling tak aku sukai adalah, kau masih saja memanggilku Uzumaki, padahal margaku sudah berganti menjadi Uchiha." Ujar Deidara, membuat bening di matanya semakin mengalir deras.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Itachi yang kemudian mengecup bibir Deidara. Menyapukan bibirnya di atas rekah manis merah jambu milik Deidara, istrinya. Kedua tangan Deidara hanya bisa mengepal dalam kuncian Uchiha yang mulai mendominasi.

"Kau bodoh, tak tahu diri. Mati-matian aku menahan diriku. Jangan salahkan aku setelah ini." Tutur pemuda itu, dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya, melanjutkan sentuhannya lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

"Haah– " Itachi menghela napas panjang. Kini ia berbaring di ranjang istrinya, dengan nyonya Uchiha yang terlelap dalam dekapan Itachi. Helai-helai pirang yang menutupi wajahnya tersibak perlahan oleh sebuah tangan kekar milik pemuda yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya. Ia angkat dagu istrinya, dan kembali memangut belah merah muda yang masih lembab itu.

"Kau membuat semua usahaku sia-sia." Gerutu Itachi.

Setahun lalu, ia menikahi Deidara. Ia yang sebelumnya sudah menjalin kekasih dengan gadis dari keluarga Uzumaki selama dua tahun itu, tak ingin buru-buru menikahi Deidara yang masih kelas tiga SMA. Namun pemuda-pemuda yang terus mengincar gadisnya itu membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Alhasil, sebuah pernikahan sederhana terlangsung, dengan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dari kedua belah pihak. Saat itu Itachi adalah guru di sekolah Deidara, maka tentang pernikahan mereka, semuanya haruslah menjadi rahasia. Guru dan murid menikah? Kalau sampai menjadi gunjingan seisi sekolah, maka ia akan menjadi guru yang gagal. Setelah lulus dari bangku sekolah, Deidara melanjutkan ke jenjang universitas. Tak disangka ternyata Itachi menjadi salah satu dosen di sana. Entah bagaimana caranya, Itachi langsung menjadi dosen tetap. Antara bahagia dan tidak untuk Itachi. Bahagia, karena ia bisa mengawasi istrinya selama di kampus, dan tidak, karena universitas yang berstatus "swasta" itu melarang semua staf pengajar menjalin hubungan dengan anakdidiknya. Di awal kuliah, Deidara begitu tertinggal dengan semua mata pelajarannya. Mau tak mau, Itachi harus membuat sebuah intimidasi untuk istrinya.

"_Kalau kau gagal dalam kuliahmu, maka kau bukan lagi istriku. Lalu, selama kau belum berhasil membuatku bangga, kau belum menjadi Uchiha di depan semua orang."_

Jika orang lain, maka ia akan merengek dengan persyaratan itu. Namun Itachi tahu, bahwa keluarga Uzumaki mempunyai cara hidup yang unik dalam menghadapi sebuah tantangan. Terbukti dengan gigihnya Deidara menanggapi tantangan Itachi dengan mengejar semua ketertinggalannya. Dalam dua semester, ia berhasil menunjukkan peningkatan, meski belum mencapai target dari suaminya. Itachi pun tak ingin menjadi egois. Ia tak mengganggu waktu Deidara, meski sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bergelayut manja menyandarkan semua kelelahannya pada istri tercinta sang Uchiha. Sayangnya, semakin ia sibuk dengan pekerjaanya yang menjadi seorang peneliti dan dosen, membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Tanpa Deidara tahu, itu sangat menyiksa Itachi. Siapa juga yang tak tersiksa dengan keadaan demikian? Kau pikir, menyenangkan, setelah menikah harus tinggal terpisah dulu, tak bisa leluasa bermesraan di depan umum, dan tentang aturan kampus yang –_oh, shit- _Itachi mengutuk siapapun yang membuatnya. Lagipula, mengapa Deidara harus masuk di universitas itu, dan mengapa juga universitas itu adalah universitas unggulan pilihan orangtua Deidara.

Mengingat itu semua, membuat Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya, dan tak sengaja membuat itu menjadi gangguan kecil bagi gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Unh– " Deidara melenguh pelan. Mungkin ia sedikit merasa sesak karena dekapan Itachi yang cukup erat. Namun meskipun begitu, wajahnya malah menunjukkan rasa nyaman.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan perkataan Itachi yang mengatakan bahwa Deidara membuat semua usahanya sia-sia? Itu karena sekali Itachi menyentuh Deidara, ia yakin ia akan kecanduan. Dapat dikatakan, ini adalah yang pertamakalinya mereka tidur bersama. Aneh ya.

Wangi manis samar-samar menyapa penciuman Itachi. Ini wangi milik Deidara. Oh, berterimakasihlah pada parfum yang kini membuat Itachi frustasi.

"Dei– Deidara– bangunlah..." Itachi mencoba membangunkan putri yang tertidur itu.

Perlahan kelopak indah itu mengerjap. Beberapa kali masih menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, hingga saat kesadaran Deidara sepenuhnya terkumpul, ia terkejut mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan yang sangat di luar dugaan. Serpihan-serpihan ingatan itu berkumpul di otaknya, dan menyajikan sebuah ingatan utuh atas hal yang barusaja mereka nikmati.

"Ii- Itachi?" Gagapnya. Ia melihat Itachi masih bertelanjang dada, dan melihat ke tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya terbalutkan kemeja yang ia yakini milik Itachi. Dari wangi dan ukurannya, ia yakin. Deidara mencoba untuk menjauhkan tubuh di depannya, namun gagal. Tenaganya sama sekali tak kooperatif di saat-saat begini.

"Ini sudah sore. Cepat mandi sana."

"Un?"

"Kau ingin aku yang memandikanmu, heh?"

"Tt- tidak! Aku bisa sendiri." Deidara segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Langkah pertama, ia sempat terhuyung karena pusing mendadak.

Setelah Deidara mengunci pintu kamar mandi, Itachi lah yang kini bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kedua iris oniksnya menatap foto yang ia yakin tadi dilempar oleh Deidara. Dipungutnya selembar foto itu, dan ia letakkan di atas meja. Benda berikutnya yang ia temukan adalah _handphone _milik Deidara. Diambilnya benda mungil berbentuk flip itu.

'_Forever and ever._'

Kalimat singkat itu tertulis pada foto yang menjadi wallpaper _hp._ Fotonya dengan Deidara saat ia masih SMA.

Pip

Itachi hendak membuka galeri milik Deidara, namun tangannya tak sengaja menekan "_ok_" saat tiba-tiba sebuah _e-mail _masuk.

**From:** Danna

**Subject:** Aitakatta

Dei-_chan, aitakatta.  
_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.  
Sudah lama kan, kita tidak bertemu?  
Dei-_chan, _bagaimana kalau akhir  
Minggu ini kita pergi? Aku harap kita  
Bisa seperti dulu lagi. Bukankah kau  
Juga selalu mengeluh tentang suamimu  
itu. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau kembali  
padaku saja?

Dalam sekejap saja, benda itu sudah hancur di lantai karena kemarahan Itachi. Itachi cemburu. Siapa pula yang tak marah kalau kekasihnya dirindui orang lain?

"Itachi– "

Hanya dengan panggilan lirih itu, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Itachi, apa kita tadi benar-benar melakukannya?" Deidara nekat bertanya untuk memastikan, meski harus menahan malu.

"Ya."

"Lalu, sebenarnya ada apa kau tiba-tiba ke sini?"

"Apa aku tak boleh datang ke rumah istriku sendiri?" Sebuah kalimat tercetus dengan nada ketus dari bibir Itachi, dan membuat Deidara tersita perhatiannya. Nada bicara suaminya jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ia tahu kalau Itachi memang dingin, tapi tak pernah separah ini.

"Itachi, ada apa? Kenapa kau-"

"Siapa itu _Danna_?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau- _handphone-_ku! Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

"Bukan salahku." Itachi beranjak dan mengambil sebuah kemeja miliknya yang ada di almari Deidara. Setelah kembali rapi, ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan setelah sebelumnya berkata, "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan _**Danna-**_mu. Kau minta saja ia membelikan ponsel baru."

"Itachi-"

Blam!

Pemuda itu benar-benar meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Deidara kebingungan dengan sikap Itachi.

"Ada apa dengan _Danna_? Tunggu, Itachi!" Deidara berlari mengejar Itachi, sebelum pria itu jauh tanpa kejelasan.

"Itachi!" Seru Deidara pada Itachi yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun sayangnya ia tak dihiraukan, dan Itachi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali benda itu bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Sudah keberapa kali ia tak tahu, yang jelas benda itu terus bergetar berulangkali sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ini memang sudah malam, tapi ia tak terganggu sama sekali karena ia sendiri masih belum bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Bukan karena kecapaian kerja, melainkan karena kejadian tadi sore di rumah Deidara.

"_Danna._" Gumam Itachi kecil. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya. Benda itu masih saja bergetar, dan pelakunya juga masih sama dengan dua jam lalu. Deidara. Meskipun yang muncul di layar adalah nama Uzumaki Naruto, namun ia tahu yang mengubungi adalah Deidara. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya dan pergi tidur.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, _nee-san_?" Tanya Naruto pada kakaknya yang mulai sesenggukan di sofa. Tak mendapat jawaban, ia menggambil tempat duduk di samping Deidara. Diambilnya ponsel oranye kepunyaannya yang sudah tak lagi dipakai kakaknya. Ia mencoba mengecek apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak sematawayangnya ini.

Uchiha Itachi(40)  
31-07-12 08:55 am

"_Nee-san, _apa kau ada masalah dengan _nii-san_?"

Deidara menggeleng lemah, mencoba untuk membohongi Naruto. Sang Adik hanya menghela napas berat. Siapa juga yang percaya dengan jawaban kakakknya barusan? Anak TK saja juga tahu kalau dia berbohong.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, _nee-san_!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada ceria khasnya.

"Itachi marah padaku."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia barusaja menerima pesan dari Sasori. Hapeku dibanting Itachi. Aku jadi tak bisa tahu Sasori sudah mengirim pesan seperti apa. Namun aku yakin bukan pesan yang bagus sampai membuat Itachi marah seperti itu."

"Kenapa _nee-san _tak mendatangi _nii-san_?"

"Dia sudah pindah apartemen, dan aku tak tahu itu di mana. Aku bertanya pada keluarganya pun, tak ada yang tahu." Deidara mengusap armatanya yang sudah meleleh menuruni pipi.

"Besok _nee-san _juga akan bertemu dengan _nii-san, _kan?"

"Tapi aku takut kalau dia tak mau bertemu, Naruto."

"Jangan menyerah seperti itu, _nee-san_!"

.

.

.

Deidara menunggu. Ia sudah dua jam berdiri di depan kantor Itachi. Namun sepertinya sang Dosen yang ditunggu tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Padahal hari ini ia yakin kalau Itachi ada jadwal mengajar. Namun sepertinya gadis itu masih belum mau menyerah. Tak peduli bolos kelas, ia masih ingin menunggu Itachi. Ia melihat jam berwarna perak yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul tiga sore, dan ini hampir tiga jam ia ada di sini.

"Itachi– "

Meminta penjelasan pada Itachi adalah satu-satunya cara ia tahu apa yang membuat dia marah sampai seperti ini. Sasori, mantan kekasihnya saat SMA dulu. Sudah lama dia tak pernah berhubungan dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Ada apa tiba-tiba namanya terucap dari bibir Itachi?

"Dei-_chan– _" Seseorang menegur gadis yang tengah berdiri tertunduk itu.

Pendengarannya masihlah baik, dan Deidara yakin kalau itu adalah suara-

"Sasori?"

"Kau ternyata kuliah di sini. Lama tak berjumpa ya, Dei-_chan._"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya sedang mengurusi sesuatu." Pemuda bernama Sasori itu melangkah mendekati Deidara.

"Sasori, kau kemarin berkata apa saat mengirim pesan padaku?" Deidara bertanya dengan mimik serius.

Sasori yang adalah sang _Danna_, tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku bilang, kalau aku merindukanmu," Tagan putihnya bergerak dan mengusap perlahan pipi Deidara, membuat sang empunya tersentak kecil, "Dan aku ingin kau kembali padaku."

Deidara menepis tangan sang _Danna. _Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak membalasnya?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan, _Danna_!?"

"Aku hanya tak tahan saja saat mendengar keluhanmu tentang suamimu sekarang dari Sakura."

"Sakura? Apa saja yang ia katakan?"

"Dia bilang, kau tak bahagia dengan suamimu itu, jadi aku pikir aku ingin merebutmu saja."

"Kita sudah berakhir, Sasori!"

"Belum." Sasori mendekat, "Kembalilah padaku, Deidara. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu, tak seperti dirinya."

Batinnya mulai berontak. Saat ini, mantan kekasihnya menawarkan janji manis yang selalu ia impikan, dan tak ia dapatkan dari suaminya. Ia mulai melihat manik pemuda berambut merah di depannya, meminta jaminan atas perkataannya.

Sepertinya Deidara semakin kacau, sampai-sampai membiarkan Sasori mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengecap manis belah bibirnya. Namun detik berikutnya ia segera mendorong mundur pria itu, begitu Itachi terlintas di benaknya.

'Apa yang barusaja aku lakukan?!' Batinnya menjerit, menyalahkan dirinya. Ia mengusap bibirnya, berharap yang barusan hanyalah ilusi belaka. Namun pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini, membuatnya harus menepis jauh-jauh harapan itu.

Ia segera berlari, meninggalkan kantor Uchiha, juga pemuda yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap bingung pada tingkah kakaknya yang saat ini sudah mengurung diri di kamar, setelah sebelumnya ia pulang dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Berulangkali ia mengetuk pintu, namun tak dijawab.

To: Uchiha Itachi  
Subject: _Nee-san_

_Nii-san, _aku mohon datanglah ke rumah.  
Kasihan _nee-san. _Barusaja dia pulang dari  
kampus dan tiba-tiba mengurung diri.  
Aku sama sekali tak dihiraukan.

Itu adalah pesan ke sepuluh dari Naruto pada Itachi, namun tak kunjung mendapat balasan.

.

.

.

To: Uchiha Itachi  
Subject: _Nee-san_

_Nii-san, _ini sudah berlalu dua hari.  
Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?  
Kumohon datanglah ke rumah,  
dan bujuk _nee-san _untuk makan.  
Sudah dua hari ia tidak makan.

Naruto masih frustasi dengan yang dialami oleh kakakknya. Kedua orangtuanya juga kenapa harus ada rapat segala sampai lusa. Namun dibujuk oleh kedua orangtuanya pun, Deidara masih belum mau. Entah apa yang gadis itu lakukan di dalam. Berkali-kali Naruto membujuk Deidara untuk keluar dan makan, namun tak ditanggapi.

Brakk

Suara daun pintu yang menampar tembok itu membuat Naruto menoleh. Mendapati siapa yang datang, ia bernapas lega. Akhirnya pria itu datang juga. Ia pasti datang terburu-buru, karena penampilannya begitu kusut dan terengah-engah.

"Naruto! Di mana Deidara?" Tanya Itachi panik.

"_Nee-san _ada di kamarnya. Kenapa _nii-san _baru datang?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti." Itachi segera berlari menuju ke kamar Deidara.

"Deidara, buka pintunya! Buka sekarang atau kudobrak!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Deidara, jawab aku!"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Rasa khawatir itu sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Segera saja Itachi mendobrak masuk dan mendapati istrinya meringkuk di tempat tidur.

"Deidara!"

Gadis itu menoleh pada suara familiar yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Itachi, _gomenasai._"

"..."

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Itachi. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Apapun, heh?"

Deidara mengangguk kecil.

"Naruto, ambilkan minuman hangat dan makan untuk Deidara."

"Baik."

"Sial sekali, Tuan Sarutobi membuatku sibuk, sampai membuat waktuku terulur." Gumam Itachi dan membelai sayang wajah Deidara. Kedua iris safir keabuan itu tampak redup dan sembab.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang dengan membawa yang Itachi minta.

"Sekarang kau makanlah dulu." Pria itu membantu Deidara bersandar.

"Itachi– "

"Turuti aku, atau kau bukan istriku lagi."

Naruto undur diri, membiarkan kakaknya ditangani oleh Itachi. Sekarang ia bisa lega, karena masalah ini pasti akan segera selesai. Ia juga yakin, Itachi punya alasan atas semua ini. Jadi, tadinya ia ingin marah dan meneriak Itachi, sekarang dia hanya diam, dan membiarkan dua orang dewasa itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Itachi mulai menyuapkan makanan ke Deidara. Sayangnya, gadis itu hanya mau mengambil suapan-suapan kecil, dan menyudahinya di suapan yang ke lima. Bagi Itachi, itu adalah porsi yang jauh dari kata benar untuk dikatakan sebagai makan. Namun apa boleh buat, Deidara sudah tak lagi mau makan.

"Itachi... maaf..."

"Hn?"

"Maaf soal semuanya."

"Katakan, siapa _Danna_?"

"Dia kekasihku dulu. Aku putus darinya setelah dia pindah ke Suna. Aku berpacaran dengannya selama satu tahun. Awalnya aku mau menunggunya, tapi setelahnya ia tak ada kabar."

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan kau mengeluh tentangku dan memintamu untuk kembali padanya?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kau sendiri, Itachi, kenapa waktu itu tak mengangkat teleponku?"

"Malas. Aku sedang tak mau memikirkannya saat itu."

"Lalu, hari setelahnya kenapa kau tak pergi ke kampus?"

"Aku ada tugas dari Sarutobi-_sama. _Kau menungguku di mana?"

"Aku menunggumu di-"

Deg!

Kejadian itu terlintas di pikiran Deidara. Ingatan saat ia lengah dari Sasori, menyesakkan pikirannya. Ia sudah bodoh karena lengah sampai hal itu terjadi. Itachi mengerutkan dahi, melihat adanya perubahan raut wajah Deidara.

"Ada apa?"

"Tt- tidak ada apa-apa." Tergagap, Deidara mulai tak berani menatap wajah Itachi.

"Katakan, ada apa?"

Deidara makin tertunduk merasa bersalah. Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah gagal menjaga diri? Tentang kejadian kemarin saja, Itachi sudah sebegitunya terhadap Deidara. Gadis berambut pirang itu tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika tahu bahwa Sasori sudah– menciumnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku. Lupakan saja." Itachi mengambil tempat di depan Deidara yang bersandar di ranjang.

"Itachi... kenapa–"

"Kau, jangan sampai membuat usahaku sia-sia lagi, Deidara."

"Un?"

"Maaf saat aku pergi saat itu, aku berusaha untuk mengerjakan penelitian secepat mungkin. Jadwal seharusnya, aku baru selesai 4 minggu lagi, tapi aku tak mau berlama-lama jauh dari istriku."

Deidara terhenyak mendengarkan alasan sang Uchiha. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harusnya selesai dalam waktu 4 minggu, tapi Itachi menyelesaikannya dalam dua minggu? Itu pasti sangat menyita waktunya. Kapan dia istirahat?

"Tentang pesan itu, aku sebenarnya sangat marah. Aku hanya menenangkan diri saja, dan tak ingin membahasnya. Hari berikutnya aku ingin ke sini, tapi kau ingat saat kau ke kantorku dan tuan Sarutobi menelfon?" Tanya Itachi, dan dibalas oleh anggukan Deidara, "Aku diserahi tugas menangani sebuah penelitian kecil di luar kota, dan melakukan beberapa presentasi. Aku sudah dikejar waktu, jadi.. maaf, aku mengabaikanmu. Begitu pulang, aku mendapat pesan dari Naruto, bahwa kau tak mau makan dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Aku segera saja ke sini dari bandara."

Tes

Buliran bening itu meluncur bebas di pipi Deidara. Rasa bersalahnya pada Itachi semakin menjadi. Relung hatinya terasa ngilu setiap kali ingatan itu berputar di benaknya.

"Aku ingin segera membawamu keluar dari rumah orangtuamu, dan membawamu ke rumah **kita.**" Ucap Itachi, dan membuat Deidara mendongak. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengusap air mata istrinya, yang ia kira karena bahagia, "Aku ingin membeli rumah atas hasil usahaku, bukan keluargaku. Membunuh lelah dan– maaf... meninggalkanmu kemarin, setidaknya tidak sia-sia." Itachi mengangkat tangannya, dan merangkum wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya, "Jangan sedih lagi. Setelah ini, aku berjanji akan lebih meluangkan waktu, selain karena memang kita akan tinggal bersama." Itachi tersenyum lembut, "Besok kita pergi, menentukan rumah seperti apa yang kau inginkan."

"Ita– chi– " Deidara terisak dan semakin menjadi. Ia lebih bersalah lagi. Selama ini ia egois mementingkan perasaannya, dan mengabaikan apa yang dialami suaminya. Bekerja terus-terusan, tak sempat bertemu, dan jarang menanyakan kabar, ternyata semua untuk dirinya.

"Aku benci dengan peraturan di universitas itu. Makanya, walaupun tak bisa menyatakanmu sebagai istriku di sana. Setidaknya seusai mengajar, aku bisa bertemu kau sebagai istriku di rumah kita."

"Arrgghh!" Deidara menjambak frustasi helaian-helaian pirang panjang miliknya. Dia merasa menjadi istri yang paling tak tahu diri, yang sudah sempat berharap pada orang lain. Ia bahkan tak merasa tak pantas menganggap dirinya adalah istri Itachi.

"Itachi. Itachi. Itachi, maafkan aku. _Hontouni gomenasai, _Itachi." Cairan asin itu semakin banyak, membuat Itachi merasa heran.

"Deidara, ada apa denganmu?"

"_Gomen– Gomen– Hontouni gomenasai._" Gumamnya berkali-kali.

Tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, Itachi membawa Deidara ke pelukannya, berharap bisa menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tenanglah, Deidara."

.

.

.

Deidara berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung yang menghubungkan kelasnya dan ruangan milik Itachi. Ia sebenarnya masih merasa malu untuk menemui Itachi. Namun perasaan ingin bertemu dengan suaminya itu tak dapat ia ajak kompromi untuk ditunda barang sebentar saja.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Deidara mengetuk pintu, dan menunggu sampai sang pemilik ruangan mengizinkannya masuk.

"Masuk." Seru Itachi dari dalam. Deidara segera membuka kenop pintu, menjawab izin dari pemilik ruangan. Begitu pintu terbuka, Deidara membelalak kaget, melihat Itachi tengah bersama seseorang.

"Ah, Uzumaki-_san. _Ada apa?"

"_Ano, sensei– _"

"Uzumaki-_san_?" Sasori, seseorang yang tengah bersama Itachi, menyela percakapan singkat mereka.

"Ada apa, Sasori-_san_?" Tanya Itachi.

"_Ano, sensei. _Saya pamit dulu. Mungkin akan bertanya kapan-kapan." Buru-buru Deidara menutup pintu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasori, bersama Itachi? Penglihatannya masih bagus, dan kesadarannya masih seratus persen! Ia pasti tak salah lihat.

Deidara hendak menuruni tangga, namun terhenti oleh sebuah suara yang menginterupsinya.

"Uzumaki? Dia tak mengakuimu sebagai Uchiha?" Sasori lah pelakunya.

Deidara menoleh, dan mendapati Sasori menatap remeh padanya.

"Kau ini dianggap istri atau tidak, Dei-_chan_?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Sasori!"

"Kenapa? Padahal kemarin kau membiarkanku menciummu."

"Diam kau-"

"Benarkah itu, Deidara?" Suara Itachi datang dari balik belakang Sasori.

"Ii.. Itachi... aku.. aku– "

"Apakah itu alasan kemarin kau meminta maaf?"

"Itachi, ini sama sekali tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Setelah _Danna, _sekarang Sasori. Selanjutnya siapa?" Ujar Itachi dingin.

"Aku _Danna, _Itachi-_san._" Ucap Sasori lantang.

Sekarang Itachi lah yang terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa _partner _penelitiannya adalah orang yang menganggu Deidara dan dirinya?

"Aku berencana mengambil Deidara darimu." Ucap Sasori yang sudah mulai berani.

"Kau–"

Bugh!

Sebuah pukulan tangan Itachi tepat mengenai sasaran –pipi Sasori.

"Kau jangan berani macam-macam denganku, brengsek!" Seorang Uchiha telah melewati batasannya sebagai Uchiha di depan orang lain. Namun ia tak peduli.

"Itachi!" Deidara segera berlari ke arah Itachi.

"Sasori, kumohon jangan ganggu kami. Aku tak akan kembali padamu, dan tak akan pernah."

"Tapi Deidara. Untuk apa kau bertahan dengan seseorang yang tak peduli padamu?!"

"Sasori, dulu kau juga. Itachi memang sering meninggalkanku sendiri, tapi semunaya ia lakukan demi aku. Aku salah, kemarin lengah denganmu, dan mengecewakan Itachi. Tapi, sampai kapanpun aku hanya akan bersama Itachi."

"Cukup." Itachi menarik tangan Deidara meninggalkan tempat, dan membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya –untuk pertamakalinya.

Brak!

Itachi membanting pintu, dan mengunci Deidara di antara dirinya dan pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Jelaskan, apa maksudnya dengan dia sudah menciummu?" Kilatan amarah terpancar jelas di kedua manik sang Uchiha. Deidara celimpungan mencari celah untuk menghindari tatapan tajam itu, namun sia-sia. Itachi berhasil memaksanya untuk tetap menatap matanya.

"Maaf, Itachi. Maaf." Deidara yang semakin merasa bersalah hanya bisa tertunduk dalam.

"Aku ingin penjelasan, bukan maaf!"

"Maafkan aku, Itachi! Aku mengaku salah, sudah membiarkan diriku lengah. Saat itu aku sedang marah padamu yang selalu meninggalkanku. Aku menyesal. Kau boleh menghukumku, asal bisa membuatmu memaafkanku."

"Di mana dia menciummu?" Tanya Itachi dingin. Sepasang permata gelap itu mengikuti pergerakan jari telunjuk Deidara yang berhenti di bibirnya. Rasa kesal sudah menjadi amarah yang membuat keposesifan dan cemburunya menyeruak ke luar. Segera saja sepasang bibir mungil itu kini sudah dalam kuasa sang Uchiha. Tak ada seinchipun bagian yang terlewatkan. Itachi seperti sedang menghapus jejak pemuda –yang menurutnya brengsek– itu. Deidara hanya bisa mengerang dengan perlakuan suaminya, sampai akhirnya ia mencoba mendorong Itachi karena dirinya butuh mengambil napas secepatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi..."

"Bersumpahlah. Bersumpahlah padaku bahwa kau tak akan berpaling pada siapapun, termasuk Sasori brengsek itu."

"Aku bersumpah untukmu, Itachi. Aku tak akan– hikss– berpaling pada siapapun."

Itachi merasa sedikit lega. Ia merusaha untuk melenyapkan amarahnya sendiri. Dibawanya Deidara ke dekapannya, menunggu sampai gadis itu diam dengan sendirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Itachi. Kumohon maafkan aku."

"Akan aku maafkan setelah hukumanmu hari ini." Deidara mendelik dan bergidik ngeri saat menjumpai sebuah seringaian manis di wajah tampan suaminya.

.

.

.

The End  
Dengan tidakjelasnya

.

.

.

Mind to Review after reading? XD  
and silahkan _login _kalau ingin dibalas reviewnya. :)

.

.

.

_Arigatou gozaimasu_!


End file.
